


I love you, but you need to shut up

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sokka Gives unwanted advice, Sokka is a coach, making stuff up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Sokka gives unwanted advice, Katara and Aang decide to respond in the only appropriate fashion.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 9





	I love you, but you need to shut up

"Sokka, you're my brother and I love you, but you need to shut up. " Katara says at the end of a long training session where both she and Aang were having trouble mastering a particular bending move, and Sokka felt the need to add more than his fair share of input.

"What? How could you! I'm just trying to help you, Katara!" Sokka protests, not getting the point.

"I think you warned him Katara." Aang says in his 'I'm the Avatar and supposedly a natural-born diplomat' voice.

Katara grins, then in a more fluid movement than she's shown in the last couple hours of practice she brings a bubble of water from the pool and drops it right over Sokka.

Aang laughs loudly at Sokka's sputtering, and Katara grins at her foolish brother.

"You know Aang? I think practicing on Sokka was the way to go! I got that move in nothing flat once I used him as a target!" She teases her brother.

"Oh no no! You are not going to practice your freaky magic stuff on me!" Sokka immediately protests, either not hearing or intentionally ignoring her teasing tone.

"But Sokka!" Aang jumps in on the fun again, "How else will you be able to properly coach us if you aren't right there in the action?"

"There's a reason 'coaches don't play' is a saying!" Sokka shakes out his hair and points in roughly Aang and Katara's direction.

"Is that a saying?" Aang questions Katara, "I don't think I've heard it before."

Katara taps her chin, "You know... I'm actually not sure. I feel like I've heard it before, but then again Sokka does occasionally make up these sayings to support his argument no." She ignores his noise of betrayal and carries on, "But this one may be a real one I just haven't heard in a long time."

"Katara how could you?" Sokka all but shrieks, "You know as well as I do that is a real saying you've definitely heard before!"

"Do I?" She more playfully hems and haws again, "If it were a real phrase people use you would be able to tell me where you've heard it." She finally challenges.

"Well, I've definitely heard- uh, Earth kingdom people say it!" He tries, with a 'so there' jut to his jaw, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There is no way you've heard people from the Earth kingdom say that!" Katara yells, "Just admit you're making it up!"

"I'm not making it up Katara!" Sokka blusters, "There are totally Earth Kingdom people who say it! I've heard them!"

Katara gears up to fight him on it more, only for Aang to soak them both with a large wave of water.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Katara says, wiping the water from her eyes and dropping into position herself.

"Oh no, I refuse to be part of this," Sokka says, turning to walk to shore, not noticing the twin streams heading at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Atla is on Netflix, so expect at least a few of these fics out of me.


End file.
